Age is But A Number
by darkwoodsdreamer
Summary: After an argument with younger brother Albus, James starts to question whether or not his relationship with his boyfriend is right. Rated T for... Uh... Is cross-gen a good reason? Written for the Completely Odd Challenge.


**Written for the Completely Odd Challenge by A Sirius Crush On Moony, I bring you... *drumroll*... Age is But A Number! Yes, I have a very strange and most unlikely cross-gen coupling here. But hey, my first pick I got James Sirius Potter and Harfang Longbottom; would you prefer to read that? How would you even write that anyway...? Anywho, enjoy, review, flame if you wish but just know that flames will always be used to toast marshmallows. :) **

* * *

><p>James sneaked down the hallway, tiptoeing past his parents room as the gentle snoring of Harry and Ginny Potter issued from the slightly open doorway. He successfully made it all the way down the stairs when he encountered his first problem - Albus Potter, annoying tattletale little brother extraordinaire.<p>

"Where do you think you're going at 1:00 in the morning?" asked Albus, leaning against the black leather couch and crossing his arms. James froze and instantly assumed his sneaky, sure smile he was told he must have inherited from his grandfather.

"What are you doing awake at 1:00 in the morning? Isn't your bedtime at 11:00?" he teased. Albus didn't bat an eyelash; he was used to this.

"Wasn't your curfew an hour ago?" He retorted. James waved a hand at him and continued down the stairs.

"You say that like I ever follow curfew." Albus rolled his eyes and followed his older brother to the door. It was true of course, not that he would ever admit it and give James the upper hand.

"Are you sneaking out to see him again?" James froze and whipped around, keeping his hand on the doorknob. He leaned down slightly so he could look at Albus in the eyes, his own flashing threateningly. Albus looked back, defiant.

"What do you know about that?" he asked in a low hiss. Albus grinned. He had gotten to him.

"Enough to know that it's illegal, immoral, and could get you in huge trouble with our parents." he said calmly, crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't." James said, horrified and eyes going wide.

"Oh, but I would. And I will if you don't cut it out." he responded cooly. "Don't you know what house that... that man was at in Hogwarts? He was a Slytherin, James! And his family were some of the biggest Voldemort supporters of their day!" James grabbed his wrist and pulled him forcefully close to him so his face was right in his.

"I know all about you're relationship with that Slytherin 2nd year, so don't even talk to me about House loyalty or whatever the hell you were on about with the whole Slytherin thing. You don't think Danica Crabb's mom and dad were Voldemort supporters too? So shut it or I spill about you." Albus didn't know what to do. He thought they had covered their tracks well, but James knew about him and Danica. He did some quick thinking, calculating his chances, finally he sighed.

"Alright. If you don't tell on me, I'll keep quiet about you. Deal?" he stuck out his hand. James grasped it and quickly slipped behind the door. A second later, it opened back up.

"And if I'm not back before Mom and Dad get up, I'm out getting... Do we need milk?" Albus jogged across the room and opened the fridge, glancing around. He whisper shouted,

"No, but we're out of cheese and running low on butter." James grinned.

"Great, I'm out getting that. Later, bro." James snapped the door shut and made a mental note to pick some butter up on the way home, just in case. He raced down the sidewalk and only had to go a block before he reached his target: an older condominium where he met his boyfriend every Friday night and whenever else they could arrange it. He checked his watch. It took him 7 minutes and 32 seconds to get here. He made another note to train hard this week and shave at least 10 seconds off his time for next week. He knocked lightly on the door and it opened immediately to reveal a pale, white-blond face. At the sight of James, a smile crossed it immediately. James grinned back and threw his arm around the man's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. Draco smiled into the kiss and placed his hand on the small of the teenagers back, pulling him closer. After a minute the two pulled away and moved into the house. James gave him another quick kiss and Draco took his hand and simply held it, caressing it and staring into his eyes.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Draco asked. James shrugged and then paused.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. I want to know... Draco, is what were doing wrong?" Draco was surprised. He led him over to the couch and sat him down, picking up the remote and turning off the TV that had flickered silently in the background.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Draco asked him, worried. James bit his bottom lip.

"I don't know... It's just that my brother found out about us-" Draco raised his eyebrows in shock and worry but said nothing. "-and he said something about how us being together was immoral and... Gah, I don't know, it just made me feel self-conscience." James shook his head. Draco placed a hand on his knee that somehow conveyed both fatherly and lover-like energy at the same time and helped to calm James.

"What do you want to do, James?" he asked quietly. "Will your brother tell Harry?" Draco has never kept the fact that he and James's father had never gotten along at Hogwarts, but James didn't mind. Since when had he listened to the opinions of authority figures anyway? James shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't think so." he answered honestly. "He said he wouldn't tell as long as I didn't tell about his girlfriend." Draco was puzzled.

"Why does he think he has to hide a girlfriend?" he asked. James shrugged and traced figure 8's idly on the couch.

"She's a Slytherin, so he thinks he'll be in trouble. Which is stupid, seeing as Dad told him that he didn't care even if he was in Slytherin himself." Draco smiled as he listened to the teen talk. He loved to listen to him, and James loved to talk, so it worked out pretty well. He watched as his perfectly shaped lips moved, shaping letters that came together to make words.

"Jesus died for our sins." James said suddenly. Draco looked up into his eyes, startled.

"What?" he asked, thoroughly puzzled. James shrugged.

"I have no idea. I heard some muggle-born say it once in the common room. I just wanted to see if you were paying attention. You sorta zoned out there." Draco smirked and then laughed. He pulled the teen closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. James laid his head on Draco's shoulder and sighed contentedly. He always felt so calm and relaxed with Draco, never with anyone else. He could open up to him, talk to him in a way he couldn't even talk to his best friends or even his own father. They sat in silence for a while before James suddenly said;

"You have a son, right? I saw him at the station with you once, the year Albus started Hogwarts." Draco stiffened a bit but, sensing no malice in his boyfriends voice, he relaxed.

"Yes I do." he said simply.

"Will you tell me about him? And your family? You don't have to, I was just wondering." he said quickly, just in case Draco felt uncomfortable. He would have too, honestly, and he didn't wish to make Draco feel pressured or anything. But to his surprise, he felt Draco nod.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" he asked calmly. James would have to know one day, he reasoned. Why not today? James thought for a moment.

"Well... everything, really. Their names, ages, all that." Draco nodded.

"I have a son and a daughter. My sons name is Scorpius - I believe he's in the same year as your brother. My daughter is only 3 and her name is Belinda. My -" he stopped, not sure whether he wanted to go on. James looked up at him silently for a moment.

"What about a wife?" he asked. Draco pursed his lips and nodded. "Pansy." he said simply. James observed him for a moment.

"You don't love her, do you? I can tell by the look on your face." Draco chuckled; James was awfully observant when he wanted to be and thick as a brick wall at other times.

"No, I don't. It was an arranged marriage; I never told my parents that I was gay because I knew what the reaction would be. I pretended to like Pansy, but she's aggravating and nagging and a horrible mother." he confided. James snuggled closer to him.

"You don't think I'll be forced to marry someone I hate, do you?" James asked quietly. Draco hugged him to his chest possessively.

"No, absolutely not." he assured him. "I can't see your father or mother doing that." It was the closest thing to a compliment his parents had ever received from his boyfriend and it made James smile.

"James... You know that I love you, don't you?" Draco muttered as he buried his face in his hair. James closed his eyes happily.

"I love you too, Draco." he tilted his head up to catch Draco's lips in a kiss.

He knew this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his days. Right here, in Draco's arms, he was safe. He was loved. He was perfect. Albus had no idea what he was talking about when he accused him of acting immorally.

After all, how could anything that felt so amazing, so calming, so right... Ever be wrong?


End file.
